Reassurance- An Amourshipping Story
by PokeTube Anime
Summary: An Amourshipping take on Serena's first performance, and failure, as Ash comforts her when she feels hopeless and worthless.


**THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF AN EPISODE. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH NINTENDO, GAMEFREAK, OR THE POKEMON COMPANY.**

Serena had just finished her first ever Pokemon Showcase. She had trained hard for this day, but nothing could have prepared her for such a minor, yet major slip up. Everything fell apart right n front of her, and there was nothing she could do aside from witness her work be crushed. This first showcase was not only a defeat, but also a humiliation to her.

After the showcase, she and her group of friends went back to the Pokemon center for the night. She held herself together pretty well around Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie. They believed she took the loss rather well. Shortly after arriving, she left for a walk on her own, not informing anyone. She made her way over to a dock, and looked into the sunset.

'How can I expect to show my face on stage again!?' she thought to herself.

So many negative thoughts had run through her head. She had released her Pokemon, and began to tear up.

"I'm sorry... I failed you..." she said, with her voice cracking. "This is all my fault!" she said a bit louder, now crying. Fennekin and Pancham moved in to their trainer, attempting to comfort her. It was no use. She kept on crying. She was truly distraught. She was unprepared for such an outcome. She was on her knees, barely able to even speak. She was a mess.

It began to get darker out, and back at t he Pokemon Center, her friends grew concerned. Ash decided he'd be the one to go out and look for her. He walked around near the center, and found nothing. He expanded his search, until he saw someone on the docks. He walked over to the person, and as he stepped closer, eh could hear sobbing. Upon closer inspection, he realized to was Serena.

"Serena!?" Ash said, in a concerned tone.

She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were still slightly watering. Her cheeks were red and stained with dried tears. Ash looked over at Fennekin and Pancham, and gave them a nod, notifying them that he had the situation handled. He made his way over to her. As he did so, Serena did nothing. She just looked down with a sad facial expression. Ash walked closer, and took her into his arms. She was slightyl surprised by this motion, but was still overcome in sadness to feel the joy she normally would have. She hlf heartedly hugged him back, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know, it isn't good to just bottle everything up and let it out all alone", said Ash, breaking the silence. She didn't respond. Ash understood why she wouldn't, but still wanted to comfort her.

"From what you did do up there, you did great", he said, trying to reassure her. She began to speak after this.

"A- Ash..." she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I- I don't think I'm cut out for all this. I- I think I'm gonna... head back home... I don't want to keep failing my Pokemon like this..." she said, beginning to cry as she did so.

Ash was shocked by this. Was she really leaving?

"Serena, what- what do you mean!?"

"Ash, I think I'm finished with this whole journey thing... nothing's working out. I can't even find a working dream for myself. I'll just be slowing you down. Nothing I do is working..." she said. Aside from her performance, she was referring to _another_ goal of hers involving the boy she was speaking to.

"What are you talking about? You aren't slowing me down at all!" he said. "Serena, when I asked you to come with me, I said we could help each other. I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over this. You're worth so much more than that." Ash said confidentially. "And your Pokemon aren;t disappointed in you either. They don't wanna give up. They want you to succeed just as much as everyone else. You _would_ be failing them if you gave up!"

"Ash, I appreciate it, but really, I can go on my own. I don't want to hinder anyone else... Besides, when have _I_ ever helped _you_?" she responded.

"If it weren't for you, I might still be in Santalune City trying to get my first badge. You helped me learn how to race a Rhyhorn", he said. "Not only that, but you're an amazing baker. Serena, you've helped so many times, and haven't even realized it. You're always there for all of us."

Serena looked at Ash with a surprised look. She opened her mouth to respond, but Ash continued.

"And, for what it's worth... I know why you set out on this journey... I'm sorry I didn't seem to notice... I was just unsure..."

Serena stood there, looking at ash, who was now looking down. His cap hid his face. She needed confirmation on what he meant.

"Are you saying you-" she began.

"Yeah. I know how you feel", he responded, knowing what she was about to ask. "Like I said, I was just unsure. I didn't want to complicate things between us..." He looked up from the ground, at Serena. "Look, Serena I-"

Serena covered her face with her hands, and ran back to the Pokemon Center. She was scared about what she thought she was about to hear. The way he said eveything, she was almost certain he was about to reject her. She thought _nothing_ could have made the day worse, until this moment. Ash looked behind him, as she ran, quickly recalling her Pokemon, and kept heading toward her destination. Ash stood on the dock for a while, watching the sunset.

'Why didn't I just tell her?' he thought. He knew he worded everything badly. He thought about going back and trying to explain himself, but he didn't want to make her night that much longer. He figured he'd let her rest. Confusing her was the last thing he wanted.

After a while passed, it was now very late. Ash had sat on the dock after an eventful conversation, watching the sun set. But that was a while ago. Night had descended upon Kalos, and Ash was just making his way back into the Pokemon Center. He walked quietly up to his room, and opened the door quietly. He had normally been sharing a room with Clemont, while Serena shared a room with Bonnie. Though tonight, the two had gotten home late, so Bonnie slept in her brother's room.

Ash closed the door slowly, and almost silently. He looked over to Serena's bed. Her bed was furthest from the door, closest to the end of the room. She was laying on her side, facing the window. He couldn't tell of she was asleep or awake. He went into the bathroom, changed into his shorts and t-shirt, and went into his bed. He layed on hos side, facing the door.

Ash looked at the wall in front of him. He couldn't sleep. Nothing could redirect his mind from the thought that Serena may be leaving them. He felt awful. And he felt like he was then partially to blame.

'I should have just told her right there that I felt the same way', he thought to himself.

...

After Serena started travelling around with him, he began to notice her behavior around him was different than the other girls he had travelled with. She seemed to blush a lot around him. And she seemed to always want to be around him. He thought he was crazy when he began to believe she LIKE liked him, but also doubted the thought.

After a while, he grew frustrated with curiosity, and asked Clemont about it. This confirmed his suspicions. Not only did Clemont know how Serena felt, but Bonnie knew. Ash asked the two what he should do, seeing he had no idea how to handle such a situation. He felt the same, but for that reason, was very nervous about confronting Serena about it.

...

Ash was lost in his thoughts, until something broke the silence in the room. He heard very faint crying. He barely heard it. He looked toward the door, though if wasn't coming from outside the room. He turned over, and traced the sound back to Serena. Instantly, he felt even worse. He couldn't let her spend another minute like this. He got out of bed, and walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and spoke.

"Hey...", he started. "We need to talk..."

She looked up at him, eyes still watering. He gave her a slight smile, trying to comfort her. Ash extended his hand out to her. She gripped it, and pulled herself up, sitting on the side of the bed. He joined her.

"About earlier", he started. "I think I know what you thought I was gonna say."

"What are you talking about?" She said sheepishly.

"Well, I kinda started that off really badly. Saying I didn't wanna 'complicate' things. The truth is, I was nervous. I didn't wanna say anything before tonight cause I was nervous around you", he continued. "Look, Serena, I've traveled with a lot of people. A lot of them being girls. But you're the first one that I've been nervous talking to. I guess what I'm getting at is I think... I think I feel the same thing you are..."

Serena, who was looking down, looked up, back at Ash. She couldn't believe what she heard. She heard the one thing she'd wanted to hear for years right then and there. Every sad thought she had evaporated. She latched onto Ash, causing him to fall onto the bed. She held him as tight as she could, and Ash just hugged back. She kept hold on him, until he had to break the embrace.

"Uh, Serena... I... need to breathe...", he said.

"Oh... Sorry...", she said, giggling.

"It's alright", he said. "So uh... does this mean you're staying...?"

She looked at the boy sitting next to her. She thought about everything that had happened thus far. He spoke up.

"Remember, when we met", he began. "What I said in those woods?"

She didn't respond.

"Never give up until it's over..." he continued. "I don't wanna see you give up, Serena. You have the potential to be the greatest Kalos Queen ever. Don't just stop after this one time. Promise me... you'll continue..."

Serena thought about what she just heard. He was right. She _was_ giving up too soon. She went against everything he believed in. She didn't want to let him down like she did.

"I promise!" she said confidentially.

Ash smiled. He was glad she was still following her dream. He was also glad he was able to tell her what he did. His nervousness around her was becoming a pain. Now the two were where they both wanted to be.

"So, I think I'm gonna go to bed now", said Ash.

"Yeah, it's pretty late."

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow", he said.

Ash got up from the bed, and took a step toward his when Serena grabbed his hand.

He shot her a confused look. She seemed to gesture she didn't want him to leave.

"What're you-"

Serena pulled ash onto her bed, and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head on his chest, and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Meanwhile, Ash just put his arm around her, and began to drift into a sleep of his own. The two remained in this position for the rest of the night.

...

Ash woke up the next morning, confused. Memories of the night prior flooded into his mind, which confused him even more. He was alone, but in Serena's bed. 'Where the heck is she?' he thought. He climbed out of bed, and walked over to see of the bathroom was occupied. The door was open slightly.

"Serena?" he called.

No answer.

Ash went into the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. He figured he'd probably need to get dressed before searching around outside.

He made his way outside, and looked around. There were people walking around, though he couldn't find Serena anywhere. He went back into the Pokemon Center to find Clemont and Bonnie. He walked into their room, and they were doing their usual business. Bonnie was combing Dedenne, while Clemont was tinkering around with another invention. While they were doing their own activities, they were arguing with each other over something seemingly irrelevant. Ash interrupted this conversation.

"Hey guys, I can't find Serena anywhere. Have you guys seen her?" he asked.

"Ashy's got a girlfriend!" Bonnie chimed in.

"Bonnie! That's rude!" Clemont said. "And to answer your question, Ash, I haven't seen her today. I thought she was either still asleep, or with you."

"What's the difference?" Bonnie asked?

"That's it!" Clemond said to Bonnie. Ash made his way out of the room before things could derail further.

Ash walked outside again, continuing his search for his friend. He walked around the center, until he reached an open field. He stopped when he saw a Fennekin and Pancham doing what seemed to be performance style moves. He looked around, and saw a girl with them. She had short, honey blonde hair, wore a red hat, and a long red vest. He was pretty confused why Serena's pokemon were with someone else. He slowly walked closer to the girl.

"Uh", was all he got out. She turned around.

"Oh, hey, Ash", she said. It was Serena.

Ash looked into the blue eyes in front of him. He then realized who he was looking at.

"S-Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"You look... different", he said. "What happened?"

"Well, I thought about what I'm gonna do now, and wat happened last night, so I thought maybe a new beginning meant a new look", she replied. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, you look beautiful, Serena. But what do you mean by 'new beginning'?"

"Beginning of us, silly", she said. Serena went up to Ash, and pecked him on the cheek. Ash blushed a deep shade of red. "And the beginning of my road to becoming Kalos Queen!" she continued.

Ash still stood there with a surprised expression, while also blushing. He was not only overjoyed that Serena and him were finally a couple, but he was happy that her motivation had returned.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" she asked.

"No, everything's just the way it should be," he smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She was taken by surprise at first, but returned the embrace. Ash looked down at her, and as if on impulse, closed the gap between their lips.

From the Pokemon Center, Clemont and Bonnie were looking out into the field, seeing the scene unfold in front of them. Bonnie, especially, had been relieved that the two had finally come together.


End file.
